


Arachnids

by StarriNights



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Arachnophobia, F/M, Fluff, fears, oldwork, overcomingsaidfears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarriNights/pseuds/StarriNights
Summary: Summary: Percy nearly has a heart attack every time Annabeth screams for his help. This time Percy uses his Seaweed Brain to come up with a solution that is Athena-worthy. He hopes that it helps Wise Girl to get over her fear of spiders.





	Arachnids

**Author's Note:**

> So I did this in honor of my cousin who can rather handle a bear than she could a spider. I don't know what the big deal with spiders are but they're fuzzy eight legged creatures that have fangs, eight eyes and can lay hundreds of eggs at a time at can grow up to six inches long…
> 
> Never mind that. This isn't helping but the solution that Percy thought of is actually what I did to help my eighteen year old cousin get over her fear of spiders so this actually works psychologically for people. As always, I appreciate feedback but I really enjoy writing for you lovely people with or without reviews. Enjoy! This is my first 'humor' fanfic

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

His mind thought about the worst scenarios possible and his friend Jason dropped his sword and he pushed Percy inside his house. His mind whirled with thoughts as he stumbled up the stairs and his breathing quickened as they neared the top.

Piper and Hazel were already battle ready as they ran up the steps to Annabeth's room. All of them heard the sounds of a struggle and a lot of things dropped onto the floor. Percy's face was horror-stricken and his back was drenched in a cold sweat when he heard Annabeth's shrill voice shout.

" _GET IT!"_

" _NO!"_

" _IT'S BEHIND YOU!"_

Annabeth's petrified voice shrieked and when they broke through the door, all in a battle ready pose, they froze when they saw the scene in front of them.

A wide-eyed Calypso held out a broom and confused Leo had his hammer on something on the floor.

A mess of important papers and files littered the floor along with Annabeth's collection of signed books from her favorite authors. Percy's eyes searched the room and his breathing hitched when he saw Annabeth on top of the highest bookshelf with her  _spatha_ held out.

Her eyes appeared hysterical and her eyes frantically glanced around the room as if searching for any more danger. She was shaking in terror and tears rimmed her startling grey eyes.

"Leo what happened?!" Hazel asked sputtering.

Never as she seen anything as bizarre and she was shell-shocked when she saw Annabeth flattened against a wall.

Leo just gave a flabbergasted look back. "I don't know!" "One second Annabeth was explaining what month the ground was the most fertile for Calypso's plant and the next second she jumped on her bed and she scrambled on the walls."

Leo defensively held up his hands. "I swear me and Calypso didn't do anything!"

Jason blinked in surprise. "So why did she scream like she was getting murdered?"

Leo lifted the hammer and on his hammer was the evidence. "Look for yourself." Piper grimaced as she saw the spider's guts on Leo's hammer.

Piper held her stomach and she pitifully gazed at Annabeth on top of the shelf. Calypso walked up to the bookshelf to try and convince Annabeth to come down. When Calypso's soothing voice couldn't work, she dejectedly shook her head.

"Perce? It's your turn."

Percy ran to Annabeth's side and Leo got out a rag to clean his hammer. He earned a smack on his shoulder from Calypso when he was about to wipe his hammer with a rag. Leo rolled his eyes and he marched out the room with Calypso on his tail.

Jason and Frank lowered their weapons and with Percy on Annabeth's side and the combined power of Piper's charmspeak, they succeed in getting a terrified Annabeth on the ground. Annabeth curled her hands into fists and she desperately searched around the room for any more spiders.

Percy looked around the room and made a sign to signal everyone to give them a moment of alone time. His friends scurried out the room and Piper hesitantly paused at the doorway before thundering down the steps.

When everyone was gone, Percy cradled Annabeth and he wrapped her in a tight hug. He gently parted her golden hair and he soothed his girlfriend by rocking her back and forth.

In the quiet room, Percy tried to hush Annabeth's distressed cries for him.

"It's okay Annabeth, I'm here." Percy placed his head on her shaking shoulder. "I'm not going to leave."

He placed small kisses on he collarbone as he slowly rocked her gently back and forth in a soothing motion. He rubbed circles on the lower back of her spine when he felt her shiver against him.

"Percy?"

Percy stopped his rocking to look at her.

"Yes Wise Girl?"

Annabeth heavily swallowed the lump down her throat. "Thank you." She sighed and rubbed her tired red rimmed eyes. "I've haven't been sleeping or a while and I guess seeing a spider brought back some unpleasent memories."

Percy kissed her tears away. "I know Wise Girl." Annabeth's eyes fluttered closed and a small wry smile appeared on her face. She captured Percy's lips with hers and she felt Percy grin against her lips.

"Are you ready to go downstairs?"

Annabeth meekly nodded and she sucked in a shaky breath. "I'm fine. I'll go help Piper make lunch." Percy helped her up and together they went downstairs to continue what they were doing.

...

While Annabeth snuck off to do whatever girls do in their freetime, Percy pulled out Leo's monster proof computer to search up something that bugged him for a while.

Percy hummed as he scrolled through the search options and he stopped at an intresting link. He clicked on site and he slowly grinned as he read the article.

A plan slowly formulated in his head to try to help his beloved Wise Girl.

...

After everyone said their goodbyes and planned when to have another get together, the small group departed from the Jackson household. Percy waved goodbye while Annabeth cleaned any small mess that was made.

Percy closed the door and the house settled in a eerie silence. He heard a shuffle from upstairs and the groan of the springs from upstairs.

Percy walked into the bathroom and rummaged for an empty spritz bottle that could hold some water in it.

When he searched ar back into the closet, he was sucessful in finding a blue spritz bottle.

He held the bottle and made sure the spray still worked. After he filled the bottle half wayfull, he found the arts and crafts drawer and shifted around until he found glitter.

He popped off the top and poured a good amount into the bottle. He procceded to enter the kitchen and opened the nearest cabniet to the kitchen door to find his stock of blue food dye.

Percy dropped a few drops into the liquid and smiled in satisfaction when it turned a deep cereluan blue. He slapped a piece of paper that said:

" _Spider Repellent_

_Use as often as you want_

_Repels spiders about 99.99999% of the time, highly effective nontoxic solution will be sure to get rid of the problem!"_

Percy taped it and added a smile as a extra effort. Now if it could work it would be a dream come true...

Percy walked up to the master bedrom that he and Annabeth share, and while he passed the window he pasued when he gazed at the setting sun. Mellow yellows, vibrant purple and a hint of rose red contrasted the white plain walls behind him.

Percy took a deep breath and let the sun invigorate his spirit before setting foot into the bedroom. Percy softly knocked on the door and when he heard a soft  _come in_ he opened the door as quietly as he could so he would disrupt Annabeth.

_"Hey Wise Girl, guess what I have"_

Percy whispered as he neared the lump on the bed that was Annabeth. He saw the covers shift and move until he saw her poke her head out. Her hair, usually neat and styled, was a impossible nest of hair and her usually bright grey eyes were a bit dulled but they light up when she saw Percy near.

"What took you so long?" Ananbeth asked when she saw Percy standing near the bed frame. Her calculating eyes spotted Percy holding the bottle and she reached out to grab it. Percy tried taking it away but in the end he decided that she spray it not him.

Percy watched as she examined the bottle and after a few minutes she stopped reading the bottle, and just stared blankly at it. Percy suffled akwardly on his feet when Annabeth didn't look away form the bottle. When he saw her shoulders shaking, his mouthed dropped in horror.

He didn't mean to make her cry! He quickly kneeled to see to her eye level and was surprised to see not tears, but a giant smile and a futile attempt to hold a laugh in. Percy sighed in relief.

"Percy what is this?" Annabeth laughed, she couldn't hold it in any longer, what in the world was her husband up to?

"Its supposed to lessen you fear of spiders, at least that's what the site said," Percy exclamined.

Annabeth abruptly stopped laughing and she looked at Percy. The serious glint in his sea green eyes startled her and she didn't know how to feel. She was torn between scoffing that it was childish and flattered that Percy had done this for her.

"You..you did this for me?" Annabeth gulped when she saw Percy nod his head in conformation. She pried the bottle from her hands and start spraying it across the floor and and room. The cornors, under the bed, the closets, behind the bookshelves, nothing as left unsprayed by Percy.

_"It's my secret recipe."_

Annabeth love for her Seaweed Brain reached tenfold when he slowly set the empty bottle down and slip in the covers with her. He pulled her against him and Annabeth fit to his form. They fit ecah others bodies perfectly.

"Night Wise Girl sweet dreams, remember we vist camp tomorrow."

Annabeth hummed in response and Percy soon fell asleep, tired from the days events.

And as odd at it sounds, she felt a deep sense of protection from the homeade treatement.

She slowly drifted of to sleep.

.~~~~.

A knock on his cabin door woke Percy up from his slumber. Percy yawned and he rubbed his eyes. The knocks on his door were light yet urgent and he walked across the cabin barefoot even though the ground was ice cold.

Percy rubbed the drool off the side of his mouth and he yanked the door open. He had to blink twice because of the odd scene.

There, in front of Percy, was an Annabeth still dressed in her pajamas, holding a familiar blue spritz bottle. Annabeth looked away blushing.

"You don't happen to have any more of that solution by the way?" She mumbled quietly. Annabeth held the bottle in front of her and Percy murmured, not wanting to make any noise to attract the harpies attention.

"I put a whole lot in the bottle." "Where's all of it?"

Annabeth whipped around and she turned back to Percy. "Take a look for yourself."

Percy opened his door a little further and his jaw dropped to the floor. The  _whole_ Athena cabin was outside his door and Percy eyes bulged out of his head when he saw all of them out of bed.

"What are you all doing here!?" One of the newer campers that were just claimed a week ago spoke up. "Well, Annabeth was spraying the stuff all over the cabin and it looked like it worked because there are no spiders anymore!"

Percy gathered all the puzzle pieces and he had to contain a grin.

"Did it?" "Well, then I'll come out with the secret ingredient."

He quickly ran back in with the bottle and bit back a smile when he ran to the fountain he had in the cabin and scooped some of his water before pouring a pinch of glitter in it.

He quickly gave it a good shake before handing it back to Annabeth who was monitoring the area around them for harpies. She visibly jumped when Percy came back to the eager campers.

"There you are. Grade A Monster/Spider proof solution created by me." Percy gave a small grin to the group before wrappping Annabeth in a big hug. The campers excitedly passed the bottle around as if it was their answer sent from the gods.

Percy kissed Annabeth's hair and whispered in her ear. "I know you know Wise Girl, that thing is made up. Don't you?"

He felt Annabeth let out a small chuckle. "Yes Seaweed Brain I did but my brothers and sisters felt as it was true and I didn't want to spoil it for them saying it was fake." She whispered back.

Percy let out a hearty laugh before pulling her into a kiss. Annabeth cupped his cheek and she pulled away when she heard a squawk.

"Gotta go Seaweed Brain."

The campers silently ran back to their cabin and Percy watched from his door, Annabeth's golden hair bouncing with every step she made. She gave him a smile before dissapearing completely into the night.

Percy shut the door and with a weary sigh, he trudged to his bed and slumped down on it, a grin on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it. This was reposted from FF.net and I did it to get my mind off things. I'm not having the best of evenings. Have a wonderful evening.


End file.
